Arsenic is a primary pollutant in groundwater. In recent years, due to the development of industries, a large amount of waste water discharged from industries, such as mining, coal burning, paper-making and pigment, causes the content of arsenic in groundwater to increase drastically, affecting human health and safety of the ecology environment severely. Arsenic in the groundwater environment is mainly present in forms of inorganic arsenic As(III) and As(V), and the former has a great toxicity, which is about 60-fold higher than that of the latter.
In various technologies for remediating groundwater, the selection of medium materials directly affects the elimination effect of pollutants, and is the key for whether the remediation effect is good or not. Currently, medium materials for eliminating arsenic mainly include active carbon, zero valent iron, bentonite, zeolite, or the like. However, these materials generally subject to disadvantages, such as poor remediation effect, short service life. In particular, for multivalent arsenic, these materials exhibit low elimination rate for As(III), so that a preoxidation treatment is often necessary. Thus, it is urgent to develop an efficient, cheap medium material that can eliminate As(III) and As(V) from groundwater simultaneously.